Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXXI
Nazajutrz o południu wysłańcy widzieli się z Jurandem, a w jakiś czas później wyjechali, zabrawszy z sobą de Bergowa, dwóch giermków i kilkunastu innych jeńców. Jurand wezwał następnie ojca Kaleba, któremu podyktował list do księcia z oznajmieniem, że Danusi nie porwali rycerze zakonni, ale że zdołał odkryć jej schronienie i ma nadzieję, iż w ciągu kilku dni ją odzyszcze. To samo powtórzył i Zbyszkowi, który od wczorajszej nocy szalał ze zdumienia i trwogi. Stary rycerz nie chciał jednak odpowiadać na żadne jego pytania, oświadczył mu natomiast, by czekał cierpliwie i tymczasem nic nie przedsiębrał dla uwolnienia Danusi, gdyż to jest rzecz zbyteczna. Pod wieczór zamknął się znów z księdzem Kalebem, któremu naprzód rozkazał spisać swą ostatnią wolę, potem zaś spowiadał się, a po przyjęciu komunii wezwał przed siebie Zbyszka i starego, wiecznie milczącego Tolimę, który bywał mu towarzyszem we wszystkich wyprawach i walkach, a w czasie spokoju gospodarzył w Spychowie. – Oto jest – rzekł, zwracając się do starego wojownika i podnosząc głos, jakby mówił do człowieka, który nie dosłyszy – mąż mojej córki, którą na książęcym dworze zaślubił, na co i moją zgodę uzyskał. Ten ci ma tu przeto być po mojej śmierci panem i zaś dziedzicem gródka, ziem, borów, ługów, ludzi i wszelakiego statku, który się w Spychowie znajduje... Usłyszawszy to, Tolima zdumiał się bardzo i począł zwracać swą kwadratową głowę w stronę Zbyszka, to w stronę Juranda; nie rzekł jednak nic, gdyż prawie nigdy nic nie mówił, tylko pochylił się przed Zbyszkiem i objął z lekka dłońmi jego kolana. A Jurand mówił dalej: – Którą to wolę moją spisał ksiądz Kaleb, a pod pismem pieczęć się moja na wosku znajduje; ty zaś masz świadczyć, żeś to ode mnie słyszał i żem rozkazał, aby tu dla tego młodego rycerza taki sam posłuch był jako i dla mnie. Zaś co jest w skarbcu łupów i pieniędzy, to mu pokażesz – i będziesz mu wiernie w pokoju i na wojnie do śmierci służył. Słyszałeś? Tolima podniósł ręce do uszu i skinął głową, po czym na dany znak przez Juranda skłonił się i odszedł, rycerz zaś zwrócił się do Zbyszka i rzekł z naciskiem: – Tym, co jest w skarbcu, można choćby największą chciwość pokusić – i niejednego, ale stu brańców wykupić. Pamiętaj. Lecz Zbyszko spytał: – A czemu to już zdajecie mi Spychów? – Więcej ci ja niż Spychów zdaję, bo dziecko. – I śmierci godzina niewiadoma – rzekł ksiądz Kaleb. – Jużci niewiadoma – powtórzył jakby ze smutkiem Jurand. – Toćż niedawno śniegi mnie przysypały, a chociaż Bóg mnie zratował, nie ma już we mnie dawnej siły... – Na miły Bóg! – zawołał Zbyszko – coś się w was odmieniło od wczoraj i o śmierci niż o Danusi radziej mówicie. Na miły Bóg! – Wróci Danuśka, wróci – odpowiedział Jurand – nad nią jest opieka boska. Ale jak wróci... słuchaj... Bierz ty ją do Bogdańca, a Spychów na Tolimę zdaj... To człek wiemy, a tu ciężkie sąsiedztwo... Tam ci jej na powróz nie wezmą... Tam przezpieczniej... – Hej! – zakrzyknął Zbyszko – a wy już jakby z tamtego świata gadacie. Cóż to jest? – Bom już przez pół był na tamtym świecie, a teraz tak mi się widzi, że jakowaś chorość mnie ima. I chodzi mi o dziecko... toć ja ją jedną mam. A i ty, choć wiem, że ją miłujesz... Tu przerwał i wydobywszy z pochwy krótki mieczyk, zwany mizerykordią, zwrócił go rękojeścią ku Zbyszkowi: – Przysięgnijże mi jeszcze na ten krzyżyk, jako jej nigdy nie pokrzywdzisz i będziesz statecznie miłował... A Zbyszkowi aż łzy stanęły nagle w oczach; w jednej chwili rzucił się na kolana i położywszy palec na rękojeści, zawołał: – Na świętą Mękę, tak jej nie pokrzywdzę i będę statecznie miłował! – Amen – rzekł ksiądz Kaleb. Jurand zaś pochował w pochwę mizerykordię i otworzył mu ramiona: – Toś mi i ty dziecko!... Po czym rozeszli się, bo noc już zapadła głęboka, a od kilku już dni nie zaznali dobrego wywczasu. Zbyszko jednakże wstał nazajutrz świtaniem, albowiem wczoraj zląkł się istotnie, czy nie idzie na Juranda jakowaś choroba, i chciał teraz dowiedzieć się, jak starszy rycerz spędził noc. Przed drzwiami Jurandowej izby natknął się na Tolimę, który z niej właśnie wychodził. – A jakoże pan? – zdrowi? – zapytał. Ów zaś skłonił się, a następnie otoczył ucho dłonią i rzekł: – Wasza miłość co każą? – Pytam: jak się ma pan? – powtórzył głośniej Zbyszko. – Pan pojechał. – Dokąd? – Nie wiem. We zbroi. Krzyżacy 31